Lizzie's Big Secret
by Dreamen in love
Summary: Lizzie has a big secret that she can finally show since Gordo and Miranda are gone. R/R


Author's Note: This is my first Lizzie McGuire. Enjoy!!!!   
  
Lizzie's Big Secret  
"Matt! Stop reading my diary" Lizzie screamed at her annoying rotten little brother from his door.   
  
"How do you know it was me, it could of been mom or dad!" Matt yelled back at Lizzie.   
  
"Want to know how I now, because it has this written in it" Lizzie pointed to were wrote like Matt rules Lizzie suck and stuff like that.   
  
"Kids! `Stop fighting right now" their mom yelled from the stairs.  
  
When Lizzie was getting dressed she got a call from Gordo. "Hey Lizzie I'm in Hawaii so I won't be in school for three weeks" Gordo told Lizzie.   
  
"When did you leave ?" Lizzie questioned him while laughing.   
  
"This morning at 12:00 midnight I didn't even know that I was going my parents just told me get up were going to Hawaii" Gordo exclaimed to Lizzie.   
  
"Well have fun bye Gordo" Lizzie told him then hung up.  
  
BRING BRING "Lizzie the phone is for you" Lizzie's mom yelled from the stairs.   
  
"Hello" Lizzie answered her phone.   
  
"Hey Lizzie it's Miranda hmmm... I'm not going to school today I have ammonia so I'll be out of school for a couple weeks maybe three weeks at the most" Miranda told Lizzie sounding all sad.   
  
"Well... I hope you feel better well I better head for the bus see aye latte Miranda" Lizzie told Miranda and hung up. Lizzie headed for the bus very sad. "Hey I have been keeping a secret from Gordo and Miranda about me being popular now I can finally show it since Miranda and Gordo are gone" Lizzie thought to herself.   
  
"Hey Lizzie where's Gordo and Miranda" Kate acted so happy and cheerful.  
  
"Well Gordo is in Hawaii for 3 weeks and Miranda is sick with ammonia and will be stuck at home for about 3 weeks" Lizzie exclaimed to Kate.   
  
"Now since your best friends aren't around you can show that you are really popular for 3 weeks, and maybe even stay popular ?" Kate questioned Lizzie.  
  
"Well lets see how these 3 weeks go and If I like it so much that I want to stay popular I'll stay popular ok" Lizzie exclaimed to Kate while laughing.   
  
"Ok McGuire sure why not" Kate replied back and Lizzie and Kate gave a high five then the bus came down the street.  
  
"Claire you know how I explained to you that Lizzie is really popular, but she just doesn't tell her friends that so they won't be jealous, so for the next three weeks she's going to proclaim her boundary and be popular" Kate told her.  
  
"Sure that's fine with me" Claire sounding like she was really sad that Lizzie would be popular. So Kate and Lizzie sat by each other and Kate told Lizzie then new 411 on school ground. Like Kate told Lizzie that she couldn't talk to any geek or nerd. Like Lizzie couldn't talk to the computer club, Glee club or the Math Masters.  
  
The next stop was Ethan's stop. "Hey Lizzie, Kate what's up" Ethan yelled from about three seats away.   
  
"'Nothing new, how about you?" Kate and Lizzie asked Ethan.  
  
"Well if you count me twisting my wrist last night skateboarding, well then yes something is new with me!" Ethan practical yelled out to the whole entire bus. The rest of the bus stops were people whom Kate and Lizzie just didn't give a hoot about. Like Larry Tudgeman and other math master's geniuses.   
  
"Well Lizzie McGuire here's where your whole New World begins" Kate was pointing at Junior High and her new life in school.   
  
Lizzie was so excited that she was going to be popular she thought too herself "goodbye old Lizzie McGuire and hello new Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Lizzie was so excited and when she went down the bus steps she actually pushed Larry Tudgeman down just like she saw Kate or Claire every morning.  
  
"Oh yea Lizzie I just wanted to tell you now that you are popular you have to sit with us everyday at lunch and now Ethan Craft is all yours so now you can flirt with him all you want and I won't bug you about it" Kate explained to Lizzie.  
  
"Just a few rules wear skirt's everyday, go shopping with us every Saturday, an you never buy a school lunch or bring a lunch from home, we always get a salad and any kind of smoothie or shake, and you never ever eat fatty food's we all have to stay skinny" Kate told Lizzie with an attitude.  
  
She was going to open the doors when Ethan finally say's.......................???  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So did you like it????? Hate it????? Tell me PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
What do you think Ethan says?????????? What do you think about this storyline??????????  
  
I love ALL reviews, suggestions, advice, criticism, questions, etc..... PLEASE just review. 


End file.
